Desolate
by Lioceron
Summary: Dumbledore alive! How did that happened! And who the hell is Ravi?
1. Prologue

**- Desolate -**

**Prologue**

It's been a week since Dumbledore's death. Harry was resting on his bed. He was contemplating about his life. _'In a few weeks, I'll be of age. I don't need to stay here.' _Harry thought as he got up and opened a loose floorboard. He took out a book that he had read it a couple of times. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop. _'Why do I still read this book? It's Snape's, for Merlin's sake. God, I can't believe I'm actually touching it.' _

He took one last look at the book and shoved it under his invisibility cloak. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the starry night sky from his window. He could see Sirius. It was shining very bright and just there on the right side was the constellation, Draco. He knew he should feel anger and hatred over him but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He knew Draco was only protecting his life and his family. Even Dumbledore didn't show hatred for Draco so why should he, right?

'_Wait, since when did I start calling Malfoy, Draco?' _That was Harry's last thought before fire erupt outside his window. It seemed to be floating. Harry opened the pane and slowly reached out to touch the fire. When he finally touched it, he was surprised. It wasn't hot but it was cold, very cold. The fire appeared to take shape. It was that of an envelope and then it became whole. With a flash of light, it was just an envelope, a plain paper.

Harry looked at the envelope with suspicion. There was nothing written in front and at the back. He knew he couldn't use magic to check if there were curses. He placed the envelope on the table and sat on his bed. He was staring at the letter. A few minutes passed before he decided to open the letter. He knew it was a risk but he opened it anyway. A piece of paper fell and landed on the ground he picked it up and read. His eyes enlarged in surprise.

**Dumbledore is not dead.**

**R.A.B**

'_What?'_ Harry thought as he read the note over again. _'That can't be. I saw him being_ _killed. Snape killed him.'_ He sat on his old rickety bed to compose himself. _'There must_ _be a mistake.'_ The note seemed to have heard him for the words faded and was replaced.

**There is not mistake. Dumbledore is not dead. He is safe and alive. **

'_So Snape is innocent?'_

**Yes, he is.**

- 1 –

- Desolate -

'_But how do you explain the killing curse?'_ The note didn't answer but after a few minutes, a different handwriting appeared. Harry's eyes widen in shock. _'No, it can't be. It just can't be. I saw him being killed and buried. The—there must be a—a mistake. Professor Dumbledore is dead. This is not his handwriting.'_

**Harry.**

That handwriting sent chills down Harry's spine. He clutched the letter and stared at it. This is definitely Dumbledore's handwriting. _'But how could he have survived the killing curse?'_

**There is much to explain Harry but I'm afraid that this is not the time for me to explain these things to you. **

'_When will you talk to me again?'_

**In time Harry, I will explain these things to you. You will know.**

'_Professor, what do you mean by that?' _Harry waited for a few minutes and then the last words appeared.

**Patience, my dear Harry,**

**R.A.B**

It was not Dumbledore's handwriting. Harry laid on his bed. His heart was beating fast. His breath was harsh and ragged. His mind couldn't take this kind of torture. It was too much. His head was hurting. He passed out.

- 2 -


	2. Chapter 1

**- Desolate -**

**Chapter 1**

From the dreary night sky came a loud roar and the cold wind blew hard. Liquid crystals fell from sky as if heaven was cleansing us from our sins. It is true at a certain point because at that very moment a sinful man was drench heavily with rain water. It is an obscurity who this hooded man is. He walked silently like a shadow like a raven in the dark sky. Indeed, he is a mystery to behold. Even the animals seemed to be scared of him for they were clearing his dark path.

Finally, he made it to where he longed to go, Privet Drive. From the street lamps came the blinding light, he raised his right hand and soon all the radiance was drawn in. Privet Drive was again surrounded by the most terrifying darkness that happened sixteen years ago. If you could see the man behind the hood you could have seen the smile he had thrown.

There wasn't any malice nor was there anger. It was pure happiness like when a father sees his beloved son for the first time. It is bona fide for the most part. He is there to see his son. The son he left. The son he ridiculed and mocked. The son he pained more than anyone in the world. Oh, how he longed to change those six painful years. The six years he wasn't there with him to endure those sufferings. The six years he drove him away.

But he knew he couldn't change that nor could he change the fact that his Lily died. The best thing now is to tell him the truth and wait.

Twenty minutes earlier…

Harry opened his emerald eyes and sat straight up. He could feel his blood rushing down from his head to his body and it gave him a bloody headache._ 'Ouch, my head hurts and I can't believe I fainted.' _He stretched his arms and flexed his hands. A crumpled piece of parchment fell. He stared at it. _'So it wasn't a dream. It's true. Dumbledore's alive! I can't believe it.' _ His face formed a grin. _'I can't wait to owl Hermione and Ron. Hell, I can't wait to owl the whole bloody order. If only Hedwig will come back earlier this evening. Well, I'll just have to wait for her.' _He sat on the window sill looking at the stormy sky.

The rain was pouring very hard. He was getting worried about Hedwig. The snowy owl hasn't return from hunting. His anxiety increased when he saw the street lamp's light fading out. _'What's happening?' _Then he felt his blood run cold when he saw a hooded figure walking leisurely towards the Dursley's house.

- 3 -

- Desolate -

He turned and quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak, his wand and the Half-Blood prince's book from under the loose floorboards. He hid under his cloak and opened his door slowly. He then heard a knock coming from downstairs. His uncle must have heard it for Harry heard a grunt come from the other room. He tiptoed across the hall and down the stairs. When he stepped on the landing, he heard the knocked again. He was about to go to the back door when the door opened and made a slight creak.

He quickly hid himself in the living room. He saw the stranger walking inside. The stranger removed his hood and closed the door. The light from outside was entering the house through the window and it illuminated the face of the man. His eyes were as black as coal but his face was pale and his cheekbones were prominent. Harry knew him. Oh, how he knew him_. 'What is he doing here? I'm going to kill him.'_ But before he couldn't even get closer he smacked himself on the head. _'I forgot. Snape is innocent but what if this is all a plan to get me to Voldemort? What if Dumbledore is not alive? What if the parchment lied to me?' _

"Potter, I know you're hiding. Show yourself, we need to talk." Said Snape, Harry held his breath and removed his invisibility cloak. "What do you want, Snape?" He was surprised by the tone of is voice. It was cold and indifferent.

"Did you receive the letter that Albus sent?" Severus asked while he walked passed Harry and sat on a chair. Harry nodded stiffly at that question. "How do I know that this is not just a hoax?" Severus looked at him. His onyx eyes were boring to Harry's soul. He then stood up and walk towards the window. "This is not the place to talk and I'm not the right person to answer your questions. The person is currently residing someplace where we are going."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Harry answered firmly.

"Dumbledore told me this would happen." Severus threw a sock at Harry and by reflex Harry caught it. Harry looked at Severus and felt himself being pulled by the navel.

'_Shit, it's a portkey.'_ was Harry's last thought before he landed on a hard concrete floor.

- 4 -


	3. Chapter 2

- **Desolate** -

**Chapter 2**

After he landed on the floor, Harry quickly stood up and got his wand. His eyes were trained to the staircase and when he felt someone moving behind him. He turned around and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" The figure sidestepped the spell and smiled softly at him.

"It is good to finally meet you, Harry." Said the man, Harry studied his features. His hair was as white as snow like Dumbledore's though it was neither long nor did he have a beard. His brown eyes were warm and friendly like that of a loving grandfather.

"Are you-?" Harry left the question hanging.

"Yes, I am the one that sent you that letter. Albus is in the tearoom perhaps you would like to see him." Replied the man,

"Yes, I want to see him." The man smiled but then his smile faltered when he saw that Severus was not around. He asked, "Where is Severus?" Harry shrugged. The man looked thoughtful for a moment before he signaled Harry to follow him. They walked through a series of stairs and corridors before they stopped at a large mahogany door with a painting of two intertwined serpents. One of the serpents had emerald eyes while the other had silver eyes. It was neither moving nor was it talking.

"It is not moving or talking because the person who painted that died before it was finished." The man replied as if he had read Harry's mind. He opened the door and went inside. Harry followed him. "Who painted it?"

"It was painted by Salazar Slytherin himself. He was a great artist if I do say so myself, lemon drops Harry?" Harry's eyes widened before it was filled with what looked like tears. He ran to Dumbledore and hugged him as if his life depended on it. He cried while Albus patted him on the head.

"I guess I'll leave you for a while." Said the man before closing the door softly, Harry just cried and cried. Albus now hugged him back whispering comforting words to the boy. That was the scene for an hour before three men went inside the room. One was smiling the other was scowling while the next one was unreadable.

"I can't believe I am seeing Harry Potter cry." Said the man with the blond almost white hair,

"Draco," the other man said warningly,

- 5 -

- Desolate -

"I know Severus. I'm not supposed to get in a fight with Potter." Replied Draco rolling his eyes, "But I mean it's likely to happen right so why avoid the inevitable?" The other men sighed and went to sit on the couch near Dumbledore. Draco followed them and sat between.

Dumbledore felt Harry's arm sagged to the sides. He removed his hugged and looked at Harry. "He's asleep. He must have been tired from all the crying. Draco, why don't you carry Harry to your room? Let him sleep for a while, it is past midnight already." It wasn't a question. It was an order and Draco knew he shouldn't defy that. He nodded and carried Harry bridal style to his room.

When the door closed, the two of the three men chuckled. Severus stayed silent but you could see from his eyes that he was amused. "I thought I'd never see the day when Draco Malfoy carries Harry Potter, bridal style to his room."

"Same here Albus, same here."

Meanwhile…

While Draco was carrying Harry to his room Harry stirred a little and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco felt himself blush and he walked faster. Harry groaned and buried his face on the crook of Draco's neck. When they arrived at Draco's room, he opened the door and quickly went to the bed.

He laid Harry on the bed but Harry arms were still wrapped around his neck. He went to removed them but Harry buried his head deeper on Draco's neck. With a sigh, Draco laid down on the bed with Harry. He covered them with the silk comforter and extinguished the light. Draco lay on the bed unmoving while Harry was breathing hot breaths on Draco's neck. He turned to face Harry and looked at the smaller boy near him. He brushed the bangs that were covering his famous scar. He felt himself being drowsy and soon he fell asleep his arms wrapped around Harry waist.

In the morning…

Draco woke up and found that Harry had woken up before him. He went to the bathroom and shut the door. When he opened the shower stall, he was met with Harry's sexy body. "I'm so-sorry," he stuttered and quickly shut the shower stall's door and went outside the bathroom. He felt himself blush. It seems he was doing that a lot since Harry came. When Harry went out of the bathroom, he was dripping wet and his body was covered with a towel from waist down. Draco tried his very best not to blush.

"Good morning," Draco said his voice faltering a little bit,

- 6 –

**- Desolate -**

"Good morning," Harry felt himself blush remembering how he woke up. His head was buried in the crook of someone's neck and he felt arms wrapped around his waist.

"I-I'm…"

"I suppose I'll take a bath then. Um, since you don't have your clothes yet. I prepared some of my clothes. They should fit you."

"Thank you, Malfoy." Replied Harry,

"You're welcome, Potter."

Draco quickly went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower to calm his nerves. Harry took the clothes and put it on. He was itching to see Dumbledore. He had so many questions. When he finished he sat on the bed waiting for Draco to finish his bath. After an hour, Harry was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. Another hour later, Harry was pacing around the room. With an impatient sigh, he banged on the door loudly and shouted to Draco, "What in the heavens is going on inside!" The door of the bathroom opened and a blond head poked out of it.

"Well…hmm…let me think," Draco said bringing his pointing finger to tap on his chin. "I am soaking wet, my hair still has conditioner, and I am only covered in a towel. Oh my, I think I'm having a bath." Draco mocked a surprise face and rolled his eyes.

"I know that, you stupid prat." Harry snapped,

"If you knew, why do you have to ask? Or are you secretly hoping you would be able to see my beautiful and sexy body?" Draco replied and smirked,

"Look who's talking, I'm not the one who stupidly entered the bathroom earlier and managed to see a naked body showering." Draco felt his face flush and glared at Harry before closing the door with a loud bang. You could hear Harry's laughter outside the room.

- 7 -


End file.
